Within You
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: He tried to get him back, but things don't go as planned, depression takes over, but how far will he go? NaruSasuNaru oneshot


**Within You**

**Author's note:**

**Song of Inspiration: Within You by David Bowie**

**This was a request from Shiro Shade, hopefully I got the right song cause I don't know if I did.**

**This is the revised version without the song in it and fixed the mistakes that I found…**

**Warning: Character deaths**

**As always I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Blue eyes scanned the city before him as he stood a top the Hokage Mountain. It was midnight and no one was on the streets. He remembered the day so well, it was burned into his head, and nothing could make him forget the day that changed his life forever, the day that made him the man he became. It was the day that Sasuke said he would come home; the day he thought would be the happiest of his life. He didn't know how wrong he was. He didn't know the day would make him want to kill himself.

The blonde closed his eyes as the day passed before his eyes.

**_Flashback_**

"Sasuke!" he yelled as he made his way through Orochimaru's lair, searching for the raven he knew he couldn't live without. His world had turned upside down, trying to find the raven. It was his mission, his life, and he wouldn't stop until he brought him back.

He was far away from Konoha. Running through the large lair, he was searching, exhausted from searching. He was tried, hungry, and wanting to find the raven soon, but he was seemingly nowhere to be found.

The blonde fell to his knees, a tear falling from his face to the ground as he silently cursed. _'They have to be here, I have to find him, and I've searched far too long!'_ Why the raven had to run so far away and why he had to leave for so long, the blonde would never know, he'd never be able to ask.

"I didn't know you were so weak," the familiar voice said from the dark.

The blonde looked up, "Sasuke?"

The raven emerged from the shadows with a smirk on his face. Sasuke's eyes seemed to be cruel as they said, _"I'm better than you."_

"I'm making you come back with me!" Naruto yelled as he grew the courage to make him come back. The truth was, Naruto believed that Sasuke wasn't a bad person he was just lost.

"You're making me?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow, amused. He knew the blonde had planned to fight if necessary.

"Yes!" Naruto said as he stood up and took a step towards the raven, eager to force him home.

"Can't argue with that," the raven smiled as he looked in the blonde's bright blue eyes, dropping his smirk for a more genuine smile.

The blonde grinned and pulled the raven into a passionate kiss, though he never knew that it would be their last too. "I've missed you," Naruto said.

"I've missed you, too," Sasuke admitted.

"Well isn't this just touching," Orochimaru glared. "You should know that you won't be getting out of here alive."

Sasuke just glared back at him, "Try to stop me."

"Sasuke, let's get out of here," Naruto said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

The raven just nodded, though simply sent his charka to his hand and through the ground to get Orochimaru. Thinking back on it, Naruto should have known that it was too good to be true that he could have killed the older man so easily.

On their way out Orochimaru appeared in front of them, from what seemed like nowhere, it wasn't something they predicted. The next thing the blonde knew, Sasuke had a sword through his heart and blood was pouring from his chest.

**_End Flashback_**

The blonde opened his eyes and looked at the scar on his arm from the fight that occurred after, he killed Orochimaru. He avenged Sasuke's death. But it wasn't enough, none of it was. The memories of Sasuke weren't enough for him.

He and Sasuke had good memories, before he left, but none of it was enough. He couldn't stand that his final memory of the raven was seeing his blood pour from his chest, turning even paler than before, his lips turning blue. The idea that they could have left, they could have had even better memories. He couldn't stand that their only real kiss would be in his final moments.

He looked at the long drop below him, he couldn't live with out the raven, and he loved the raven. He wanted to join his lover. He got Kyuubi to agree, he wouldn't be healed this time. The blonde stepped off the ledge, he would join his lover, and no one was around to save him.

**THE END.**


End file.
